TW: La caméra
by Evaded
Summary: UA Stiles est un hacker hors pair et s'amuse à entrer dans l'ordinateur des gens pour le plaisir. Un jour, il entre dans l'ordinateur d'un jeune homme qui a laissé sa caméra allumée pendant qu'il se change.


**Titre :** Drabble IX – La caméra

**Pairing :** Stiles/Derek

**Avertissements :** Morsures, Adulte/Adolescent

Tout ce que vous connaissez n'est pas de moi; tout appartient à © _Jeff Davis_

**Résumé :** UA Stiles est un hacker hors pair et s'amuse à entrer dans l'ordinateur des gens pour le plaisir. Un jour, il entre dans l'ordinateur d'un jeune homme qui a laissé sa caméra allumée pendant qu'il se change.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Encore une idée farfelue pour votre plaisir! J'imagine que vous ne laisserez plus votre CAM allumée…

Eva.

DRABBLE IX – LA CAMÉRA

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Stiles avait la même routine. Une fois rentré de l'école, il sautait sur son ordinateur portable et hackait de nouveau l'ordinateur de cet inconnu aux muscles de fer. Il passait sa soirée à l'épier. Quand l'homme se changeait sans se douter que Stiles pouvait le voir au travers de la webcam, il venait des envies au jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait qu'envers la sublime Lydia Martin. En cette fin d'après-midi, l'homme courait sur son tapis roulant qu'il avait placé dans le salon près de son ordinateur. Stiles ne quittait pas l'écran des yeux de peur de rater une seule seconde de ce merveilleux spectacle. Une ombre gâcha soudainement le tableau, il vit une femme sublime s'approcher pour lui parler. Stiles fronça les sourcils et approcha sa tête de l'écran. Il maudit les webcams d'avoir une résolution merdique qu'il l'empêchait de voir ce qui était intéressant. Soudainement, l'homme débarqua du tapis roulant et embrassa la femme passionnément.

— Stiles! hurla son père en bas de l'escalier.

— Quoi? répondit le jeune homme sans grand enthousiasme.

— Tu devrais sortir un peu, ça doit faire une semaine que tu ne fais que tes devoirs.

Stiles pensa : « mais de quels devoirs il parle? ». Soudainement, il se rappela qu'il s'agissait en fait de la défaite qu'il cuisinait à son père pour rester entre les quatre murs de sa chambre.

— J'ai vu Scott i peine quelques minutes, il était avec la jeune fille aux cheveux foncés, tu devrais aller les rejoindre. Fais une petite pause.

— Mais je n'ai pas fini!

— Juste une pause d'une heure!

À contrecœur, Stiles délaissa son écran et parti de la maison. Il passa un peu de temps avec Scott et Allison, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce qu'ils disaient. L'esprit du jeune génie était ailleurs en train de courir avec un bel apollon. De temps à autre, il regardait sa montre, mais le temps avançait plus que lentement.

— Tu vas bien, Stiles? demanda Allison. Tu m'as l'air ailleurs. Habituellement tu parles comme un moulin à parole, mais aujourd'hui tu es silencieux.

— Oh, ce n'est rien.

— C'est Lydia? demanda Scott.

— Qui? répondit Stiles.

— Tu sais de qui je parle.

— Oh oui, désolé. J'avais entendu « Nadia ».

Allison pouffa de rire. Scott donna une tape amicale dans le dos de son meilleur ami. Une fois que l'heure fut écoulée, Stiles revint rapidement à la maison. Cependant, il était loin de se douter de ce qui l'attendait à son retour. Quand il tourna la poignée de porte, son père l'attendait avec un air de reproche.

— Quoi? demanda Stiles intrigué.

— Qui est Derek Hale?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Ah oui? lâcha son père avec une sorte de détachement dans la voix qui voulait plutôt dire « tu m'as déçu ». Je suppose que la caméra posée dans son salon pendant qu'il s'entraine y est pour quelque chose.

Voyant les yeux de son fils devenir rond comme des balles de golf, il su qu'il avait visé juste. Pendant la courte absence de son fils, il avait fait des recherches sur le jeune homme qu'il avait vu sur l'ordinateur de son fils. Au début, il croyait qu'il s'agissait d'un acteur porno, mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'un résident de Beacon Hill. De plus, Derek était récemment marié à la tante d'Allison. Quand Mélissa lui avait dit que Scott n'avait pas de projet de rechercher, il avait suspecté son fils d'avoir d'autres préoccupations. Il soupira et Stiles baissa les yeux.

— Tu sais que c'est grave ce que tu as fait? commença-t-il son sermon, c'est du voyeurisme Stiles, et c'est aussi illégale d'hacker l'ordinateur de quelqu'un sans motif réel.

— Je suis désolé. murmura-t-il.

— Je vais devoir rendre une visite à M. Hale et tu vas m'accompagner.

— Pourquoi? s'écria Stiles au bord de la panique.

— Je veux que tu t'excuses. Tu es aussi privé d'ordinateur pendant deux mois, cela va de soi.

— Deux mois? répéta le jeune homme.

Après que son père lui ait confisqué son ordinateur, Stiles se coucha dans son lit en pensant à l'humiliation qu'il subirait demain. Il songea vaguement à faire une fugue, mais il ne savait pas où aller. La maison de Scott était le premier endroit que son père irait. Il fallait dire qu'il connaissait la mère de Scott et que celle-ci n'appréciait pas vraiment Stiles. Il avait supposément une mauvaise influence sur son fils, n'importe quoi! Le lendemain arriva beaucoup trop vite au goût de l'adolescent qui n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il prit une douche et déjeuna silence. Son père fuyait son regard derrière le journal. Une fois que le déjeuner fut terminé et que la journée était déjà bien entamée, le Shérif entraîna son fils avec lui dans la voiture. Stiles ne résista pas, il s'était déjà résigné. Il était près de dix heures quand le Shérif gara sa voiture dans l'entrée d'un immeuble aux appartements luxueux.

— Comment sais-tu où il habite? demanda Stiles.

— Je suis Shérif et j'ai des contacts.

L'adolescent roula les yeux en soupirant. Il avait tendance à oublier ce fait. Son père sorti de la voiture, mais Stiles ne bougea pas d'un poil.

— J'espère que tu n'attends pas que je te sorte de la voiture. Ça ne me plait pas à moi non plus, mais je n'ai pas le choix, sors de là ou je rallonge jusqu'à trois mois.

Stiles sortit lentement de la voiture de patrouille comme si un autobus lui avait passé dessus. Le Shérif soupira et conduit son fils jusqu'à l'appartement numéro six. Si Stiles avait pu, il aurait été se cacher entre le mur et la peinture. Son père cogna à la porte et Stiles eut un mouvement de recul. Il sentit la poigne ferme de son père sur son bras qui l'empêchait de se sauver en courant. Le bel homme aux cheveux noir ouvrit la porte et regarda le Shérif d'un air intrigué.

— Il y a un problème monsieur l'agent? demanda-t-il.

— Malheureusement oui, puis-je entrer?

Derek les fit entrer, mais il regarda Stiles d'un drôle d'air. Il devait surement pourquoi il y avait un gamin avec le Shérif. Il resta muet et referma la porte de l'appartement. Une jeune femme se pointa alors le bout du nez et regarda Derek.

— Il y a un problème, chéri?

— Apparemment oui, mais j'ignore de quoi il s'agit.

— Rassurez-vous madame, vous et votre mari n'avez rien fait de grave.

Stiles se sentit encore plus mal en entendant le mot « mari ». Son cœur se mit à battre si rapidement qu'il craignait avoir une attaque de panique. Il essaya de respirer à des intervalles réguliers, mais sa respiration était saccadée.

— Je suis le père du jeune homme ici présent qui a commis une faute grave et j'attends de lui qui vous présente ses excuses. Il a hacké l'ordinateur de monsieur Hale et il vous espionnait vous et votre femme.

Kate eut l'air surprise et Derek haussa les sourcils. La jeune femme posa la main sur sa bouche.

— Stiles? dit le Shérif en se retournant vers son fils.

— Je… je suis désolé… marmonna-t-il d'une voix blanche.

— J'attends de toi des excuses plus convaincantes.

— Je suis désolé, je ne le referai plus.

— Et ça, je vais y veiller personnellement. ajouta le Shérif en regardant son fils d'un air désapprobateur. Je suis désolé pour le dérangement. Je vous suggère fortement de sécuriser votre ordinateur et je m'excuse du dérangement.

Kate secoua la tête :

— Ce n'est rien, merci beaucoup de nous avoir prévenus.

Le Shérif les salua et il traîna son fils derrière lui qui n'osa pas dire un seul mot. Une fois assis dans la voiture, Stiles eut l'impression que ses os s'étaient littéralement liquéfier sous sa peau.

— Tu vois, ce n'était pas difficile.

— J'ai eut envie de mourir.

— Ne dis pas ça. gronda le père.

— Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'était humiliant!

— Que ça te serve de leçon, tu ne recommenceras plus.

Il était inutile de rouspéter. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la maison. Rendu là, Stiles s'enferma dans la chambre. Son père était maintenant parti au travail et avait emporté l'ordinateur avec lui pour être sur et certain que son fils ne recommence pas. Stiles se mit à somnoler. Il ne tarda pas à rêver que Derek lui faisait passer un sal quart d'heure pour avoir oser l'espionner. Il se réveilla quand son portable se mit à vibrer dans la poche de son jean. Il décrocha.

— Stiles, c'est Scott. Ma mère vient de m'apprendre la nouvelle et m'a fait tout un sermon sur le fait que tu es une mauvaise influence.

— Et j'imagine qu'elle ne veut plus qu'on se voit?

— Comment tu sais ça?

— Plus rien ne m'étonne.

— Ne soit pas déçu, elle ne peut rien contre le fait qu'on va se voir à l'école.

— Sincèrement, je crois que j'ai vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi. dit-il en riant.

Le lendemain, Stiles attendit Scott sur le bord de l'escalier comme à son habitude. Il vit Scott avec son vélo lui envoya la main. Stiles lui sourit. L'adolescent couru ver son ami en disant :

— Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui c'est passé hier avec Allison?

— Quoi?

— J'ai passé la nuit chez elle! dit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

— Tu as couché avec elle?

— Non! Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manquait, mais je veux prendre mon temps avec elle, c'est une fille géniale et je l'aime.

— Félicitation Scott McCall, vous êtes maintenant un adolescent ordinaire. ajouta Stiles avec une voix extrêmement grave.

Scott se mit a rire, mais son sourire disparu la seconde où ils franchirent la porte d'entrée de l'école.

— Pourquoi tu fais cette tête?

— J'ai cru voir Derek Hale.

— Le mec que j'épiais? s'inquiéta Stiles.

— Ouais, lui.

— Oh non, il veut surement ma mort.

Allison, suivit de Lydia et de Jackson, arriva devant Scott et lui fit un câlin avant de se retourner vers Stiles. Avant même que l'adolescent puisse lui dire « bonjour » elle lui asséna une claque monumentale au visage. Lydia fit de même. Scott resta surpris et Jackson se mit à rire.

— Ça, c'est pour ma tante, Kate, espèce de sale pervers! cracha Allison au visage de Stiles.

Elle entraîna d'ailleurs son amoureux et ses deux amis en laissant Stiles seul face au regard des autres adolescents qui avaient vu la scène. Humilié et embarrassé, Stiles fuyant l'école, alla perdre son temps loin des regards. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que la femme de Derek Hale était la tante d'Allison. Déjà qu'il ne la regardait pas. Il était assis au pied d'un arbre la tête entre ses genoux. Il avait les yeux fermés et tentaient vainement de chasser les rires et les commentaires blessants des autres adolescents. Il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Il leva la tête et quand il reconnu Derek, il sauta d'un bond. Il recula et trébucha sur une roche qui ajoutait à son malheur. Derek voulu le retenir, mais il resta impuissant devant la courte chute du jeune homme. Sonné, Stiles resta un bon moment sur le sol.

— Stiles?

Il se releva en baragouinant des excuses.

— Je devrais te frapper pour avoir fait du voyeurisme et surtout sur ma femme.

— Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense que c'est elle que je regarde? laissa-t-il tomber avant de mettre la main devant sa bouche.

Derek arqua un sourcil. Quelque chose changea dans le regard de l'homme. Stiles ne saurait quoi, mais quelque chose avait définitivement changé. Ça y est, il savait ce qui avait changé, le regard de Derek était devenu plus animal. L'adolescent recula. Sans crier gare, l'homme fonça sur Stiles qui ne pu l'éviter. Il se retrouva cloué au sol face à un homme dont toute l'humanité venait de partir en fumé. Les dents avaient allongées et ce fut le moment précis ou Stiles pensa que la bête avait du tartre entre les crocs. Cette pensée inutile ne resta pas longtemps dans son esprit, dès qu'il sentit les crocs de la bête dans sa chair Stiles paniqua;

— Mais lâches-moi!

L'homme, pour toute réponse, enfonça ses crocs de nouveau dans le cou de l'adolescent qui eut le souffle coupé. Sa vision devint noire avant de revenir progressivement. Étrangement, il ne ressentait plus de douleur. Quand il tourna la tête vers Derek, il le vit en train de lécher les deux plaies.

— Heu… demanda Stiles en question silencieuse.

— La ferme. répondit Derek.

Stiles pouvait sentir la respiration irrégulière de l'homme contre lui.

— Par pitié, dis-moi qu'il s'agit d'un stylo que tu as dans la poche.

— Non, pourquoi? demanda Derek qui pesait chaque mot.


End file.
